


From This Moment On

by FiliKiliThorinForever



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders angst, F/M, M/M, Mention of injuries, Mitchell angst, Wedding, car crash, not so happily ever after, sorry - Freeform, yep i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/pseuds/FiliKiliThorinForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnarök never happened and the Gods have moved on.</p><p>Six months after becoming human the Johnson's are finally getting a taste of what it is to be normal, and to be happy. Ty and Dawn's wedding is something they have all been looking forward too, a sign they have truly overcome the hold the God's had over their lives and everyone is more or less at peace with who they are free to be.</p><p>But in typical Johnson style happiness doesn't last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From This Moment On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/gifts), [xLilarosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLilarosa/gifts).



**A/N: Ok. Sooo I've had this idea since New Years Day and it kept pestering me until I finished it. The idea came about when I drove from Queenstown to Dunedin to watch Trumbo (yes I drove 3hrs to watch it) and it just so happened that the two songs** **that inspired it** **; Shania Twain's 'From This Moment' and RyanDan's 'Tears Of An Angel'  came on on my playlist one after the other. So this is kind of a song fic, in the sense that the lyrics are in this but it does help with the story.**

**So the playlist is as follows:[The First Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00), [Mitchell and Anders dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-Lp2uC_1lg), and [The Accident](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJF8WtLY0s8). I particularly love the fan video for the last song as it goes so well with it :) Also worth mentioning the Vows were at the beginning of the lyrics for Shania Twain's song when I searched for them. I didn't make them up :)**

**The inspiration for the arch set up is[this](http://www.123rf.com/photo_20440916_beautiful-wedding-arch-on-the-beach.html) gorgeous idea, and the blue flowers mentioned are [these](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/553168766706734059/), just in case anyone wanted visuals!**

**This has been dedicated to Lakritzwolf as she's been aware of me writing something right from the start, so ta-da! The completed work! It's also dedicated to xLilaRosa who has hit a bit of a writers block with one of her stories so I thought this might cheer her up :)**

**This is also dedicated to all my new followers on Tumblr, like seriously you lot have been popping up like daisies! And thanks to you guys I'm sitting on 350 followers which is like 350 more than I thought I'd ever get when I first started on there so thank you! You're all amazing!**

**Hope you enjoy this 8000 word monster and it's not too boring ;)**

 

 

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the characters of Almighty Johnsons or Being Human as much as I would like to!**

 

* * *

  

“Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have a hand for the lovely couple as they have their first dance.”

Mitchell nudged Anders in the side softly, a massive smile on his face as they watched Ty, who was dressed in a sleek black suit with an ice blue tie lead a positively glowing and gorgeous looking Dawn out onto the designated dancefloor, marked out by bamboo torches in the sand to a round of applause, her hand held tenderly in his and their eyes never leaving the other.

“I can’t believe they’re finally married!” Mitchell whispered, looking stunning in his own tight black tuxedo, the top button of his dark red shirt left open in a casual but highly alluring way with the look completed by slicked back hair. A predator of the night he may have once been, but now he was quite happy being the predator of a certain blond’s heart.

Said blond shook his head affectionately, lightly nudging him back with his shoulder. “It’s about bloody time that’s for sure,” he agreed quietly as he wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist and watched fondly as his brother began guiding Dawn across the sand to Christina Perry’s  _‘A Thousand Years._ ’ It was a fitting song for a couple destined to be together, and Anders couldn’t help but let the words of the song carry him away.

For a day that had been a long time coming the wedding couldn’t have been more perfect. The venue was located on a small field overlooking a private white sand beach on which the reception would be held, the sun was low in the sky for an afternoon ceremony and twilight reception accompanied by a smattering of cloud that was enough to keep the temperature warm without being too hot. The group of people gathered was small; mostly Dawn’s close friends from school as well as their respective families and the few friends Ty was close with, ex-gods included.

The ceremony had been simple yet elegant, the gentle crashing of waves and occasional cry of gulls providing a backdrop that was near impossible to beat, and the only thing that was shining brighter than the sun was the happy couple. Dawn had spent an age planning the entire layout and had eventually settled on a roofless bamboo gazebo with white silk drapes in each corner and tied to the posts, with red and cream white roses and royal blue Cineraria’s adorning with top. The isle chairs were linked by silk sashes with a small bouquet of flowers on each one which helped form the isle itself, and a red carpet completed her walkway. Even Anders could admit the entire layout was beautiful, and he wouldn’t deny how proud he was of his brother and closest friend for defying the odds to get to where they were now.

As Ty dipped his new wife Anders looked around at his family and couldn’t believe six months had passed since the Ga, since Odin had found his Frigg and the gods had returned to Asgard. Axl’s fear of his family being left to deal with Ragnarök had eventuated into nothing and the Johnson family slowly but surely began rebuilding their lives as humans, with one or two noticeable exceptions.

The biggest one had been Mitchell.

When Olaf had revealed he and Ingrid had gotten the translations wrong for what would happen when Odin and Frigg reunited he had been forced to deal with a near hysterical vampire the moment they got home, said brunet attempting to pull his hair out in stress when he realised Anders would be defenceless against him the moment Bragi left.

_“I have to leave-”_

_“For the love of god John will you just sit still for a second and let me thi-”_

_The brunet grabbed his shoulders and shook him firmly. “Don’t you understand?! Anders, if I stay I will kill you! Maybe not today or tomorrow but one day I will need to feed and it’ll end just like it always does-”_

_There was no way Anders was going to let him finish the sentence, slam the final nail in the coffin that Mitchell had built around their relationship the moment the Johnson's had learned of their impending mortality. He was Anders Johnson, vessel of Bragi and partner of John Mitchell and there was no way in hell he was going to give up without a fight._

_All he needed was to think!_

_“No John, no.”  He took his lover’s hand and pulled him towards their bedroom, only stopping when his legs bumped against the mattress. “Don’t think about the future,” he murmured quietly, running his free hand up the vampire’s chest while the occupied one placed Mitchell’s hand on his waist. “Just think about the here and now. Think about you and me John, how we’re incomplete when apart, but are so much more when together.”_

_Mitchell crashed their lips together, a desperation akin to a man searching for the last drop of water or the last bubble of air surging through him and destroying everything in its path. Fingers roamed his face, tangled in his short golden locks, smoothed over his shoulders as he gasped harshly into the other’s mouth._

_“Don’t leave me,” Mitchell pleaded between breaths, tongues tangling and teeth scraping as they fought for dominance. “I can’t lose you. Please don’t go where I can’t follow.”_

_Anders let himself be pushed onto their bed, his fingers scrabbling against sheets reeking of sex as the vampire slotted himself between his legs. “Make love to me John,” he exhaled, breath hitching in his throat as Mitchell dragged their clothed erections together in a slow grind. “Make love to me like the world is ending.”_

_And they did. Round after round after round until Mitchell collapsed, from exhaustion or emotion he wasn’t sure._

_Staring down at the sweat slicked and cum stained flesh of his dark lover had him wanting to blanket Mitchell’s body with his own, press against him and hold on until their very beings melded together, fusing them permanently so no matter what they faced the next day they would never be separated. Sadly there was something he had to do before he could relax, and after running his fingers through Mitchell’s hair until he was sure he was unconscious he slipped off the bed, donning a pair of underwear and padding silently to the kitchen._

_A brief hunt around for his phone and he was sitting out on the balcony, thumb hovering over a contact before he threw caution to the wind and called Axl._

_“What do you want Anders? Shouldn’t you be out getting drunk or laid or something?”_

_“Nice to hear from you too baby brother,” he replied with a roll of his eyes. “And FYI I skipped the first one but received more than my fair share of the second.” Despite the urgency behind his call he grinned at Axl’s disgusted groan. “Well you did ask.”_

_A sigh then “doesn’t mean I needed to know Anders. What do you want?”_

_“A favour.”_

_There was a brief pause before Axl’s voice came through, puzzled and just this side of stubborn that made him want to smack his head against the wall. “Why should I do you a favour?”_

_“Because we’re still God’s and I can make your life a living hell between now and the ceremony tomorrow?” He replied immediately. “The favour isn’t for me,” he continued quietly. “It’s for Mitchell.”_

_The background noise that had been slightly muffled on Axl’s side cut out altogether as the youngest Johnson left the room he was in, the quiet click of the door shutting behind him ensuring they had privacy._

_“I don’t understand,” Axl told him, confusion lacing his voice. “There’s nothing I can help Mitchell with. Only you can-”_

_“I want Odin to turn him mortal.”_

_“And I –what?”_

_“Mitchell. Mortal.” He repeated, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Mitchell hadn’t woken and snuck up on him as he talked. “I want Odin to turn him mortal.”_

_“I don’t know if he can,” Axl breathed and Anders could almost picture the frown on his brother’s face. “I don’t know if he has that kind of power.”_

_“All I’m asking you is to try. Mitchell never deserved the hand he was dealt Axl. If I can free him, make him human… please. Just, try.” The plea was whispered, quiet and so heartfelt that Anders was surprised it had come from him at all. Clearly Mitchell was rubbing off on him more than he realised. Bastard._

_But he needed this, Mitchell needed this and despite his best efforts at the beginning the curly haired brunet had worked his way into his heart._

_And if Anders were honest with himself he couldn’t bear to lose him._

_After several moments of silence where neither brother spoke Axl sighed quietly, the sound slightly deeper than normal and Anders knew he no longer was talking to just one person._

**_“I promise nothing, but I will do my best.”_ **

_“That’s all I ask.”_

**_“Does Mitchell know of what you ask?”_ **

_“No. And I can't tell him. I don't want to get his hopes up.”_

**_"So be it."_ **

 

 

Anders shook himself from the memory, squeezing his arm just a little bit tighter round Mitchell's waist and he smiled as he felt the warm flesh resting beneath his fingers. Having Mitchell beside him was one thing, but having Mitchell beside him, as a human and not a vampire was something else altogether. Something he couldn’t bear to lose.

"What are you smiling at? Becoming soft in your mortalness?"

He looked up and found Mitchell peering down at him with a raised brow; fondness and love clear on his face.

" _Pfft_ never," he said quietly with a wave of his hand. "And pretty certain you can agree I haven't gone soft if this morning is any example -"

"Anders!" The brunet hissed mortified, eyes darting around to see if anyone had overheard, but luckily for them everyone was focused on the bride and groom.

With a snigger Anders turned his attention back to Ty, swaying softly to the words of the song.

 

 **_“I have died every day waiting for you_ **  
_**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you** _  
_**For a thousand years** _  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more…”** _

 

The song was a remarkable representation of all their lives. Mike and Hanna, Axl and Gaia, Ty and Dawn, him and Mitchell…

Anders knew they wouldn’t get a thousand years together. But he had the rest of forever with Mitchell growing old beside him, and that was enough for him.

The song eventually faded out and there was a loud round of applause, to which Ty and Dawn bowed with exaggeration and wide smiles before inviting everyone else to join them. Anders was quite literally pulled from his musings when Mitchell took his hand and dragged him towards the other dancers who were piling in, and he couldn’t help but laugh in protest as he fought weakly against his lover.

“Mitch! You know I don’t dance!”

A cheeky grin was shot over Mitchell’s shoulder as he pulled Anders along, eventually turning sharply with a small spray of sand and hauling Anders into his arms as the next song began.

 

 **_From this moment life has begun_ **  
_**From this moment you are the one** _  
_**Right beside you is where I belong** _  
_**From this moment on** _

 

“Well we have to get  _some_  practise in don’t you think?” the ex-vampire asked with a wink. “We can’t exactly stand around awkwardly at our own wedding now can we?”

Anders felt his eyes go wide but he was more concerned with the fact he was lost for words at present. “O-our wedding?” He eventually stammered, frowning slightly at the wide grin that appeared on his partners face at his obvious shock.

 

 **_From this moment I have been blessed_ **  
_**I live only for your happiness** _  
_**And for your love I'd give my last breath** _  
_**From this moment on** _

 

“Oh yes, don’t think for a second I’m not marrying you now that we’re both mortal. I intend to spend the rest of my life with you Anders Johnson, and I also intend to put a ring on it to make it official.” The brunet wrapped his arms around the smaller man tightly, and heaving a great sigh Anders reciprocated.

“If you want,” Mitchell whispered in his ear conspiratorially, “I’ll make sure to catch the bouquet for you.”

A loud snort escaped the blond and he pulled his head away from where it had been briefly rested against Mitchell’s shoulder. “John,” he said in exasperation. “Shut up and kiss me.”

“That I can do.”

Anders tilted his head with a grin, melting slightly into his lovers hold as their lips melded together. It was a tender kiss, full of promises and no small amount of lust but considering they were in public; at a family wedding of all places keeping it short was the way to go.

Mitchell took one of his hands in his and held it by his shoulder while the other held his partner’s waist securely, smiling goofily when Anders other hand automatically moved up his back to hold onto his shoulder before tucking his face in the crook of his neck.

“If I’m doing this I might as well enjoy it,” Anders grumbled half-heartedly, seemingly reading his mind.

“Whatever you say love,” Mitchell chuckled.

 

 **_I give my hand to you with all my heart_ **  
_**Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start** _  
_**You and I will never be apart** _  
_**My dreams came true because of you** _

 

Dawn made her way across the sand from where she’d been talking to her aunt and tugged on her husband’s hand, a small thrill running through her at the term, and grinned cheekily at him when he turned away from where he was talking to his brothers to look at her.

“Everything alright Mrs Johnson?” he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

“More than alright love,” she quipped, turning slightly so she could nod over her shoulder. “What do you think? Next Johnson wedding?”

Ty, Mike, Axl and Olaf all looked to where she had nodded and grins broke out on their faces at the sight of Anders and Mitchell slow dancing, blond mixing with dark and an aura of happiness surrounding them.

There was the sound of a camera going and Mike and Ty turned to see Axl with his phone out, snapping away with a wide smile.

“Mitchell’s human now remember,” the youngest Johnson explained, handing his champagne flute to Olaf to hold while he did some close ups. “Time to get as many photo’s as poss – OLAF! You weren’t supposed to  _drink_  it! I said  _hold_  it you idiot!”

While Axl and Olaf bickered about the drink Mike nudged Ty with an elbow as they continued to watch the couple dancing.

“I’m happy for you Ty,” he said with a soft smile. “Out of all of us I always knew you’d be the one to get your happily ever after, and what a lady to spend forever with.” Dawn, who had been tucked against Ty’s side smiled up at Mike and stretched a hand out, giving his arm a gentle squeeze in silent thanks.

“Just make sure you look after her.”

Ty glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye, understanding what Mike was saying without words. “Don’t worry Mike, I always will.” And never would he lay a hand that wasn’t welcome on her, unlike their parents who had constantly been abusive to the other.

Satisfied, the oldest Johnson nodded and turned with the intention of getting another drink when he paused, glancing over at where Anders was relaxed against Mitchell with a small grin. “How long do you reckon it’ll be before we’re having one of these for them?”

“Do you really think Anders would ever get married?” Ty asked with a laugh. “He’s never been the marrying type.”

“That was before he met Mitchell,” Dawn scolded lightly, and then turning to Mike said “I’ll throw the bouquet at them if it helps.”

The older Johnson burst out laughing and walked away.

 

 **_From this moment as long as I live_ **  
_**I will love you, I promise you this** _  
_**There is nothing I wouldn't give** _  
_**From this moment on** _

 

“I think your brothers are talking about us,” Mitchell murmured, eyes half lidded as he watched the Johnson clan lazily from where his chin was resting on Anders head. “And Mike is laughing so it must be bad.”

There was a shrug against him and Anders stirred slightly in his arms. “Meh, let them talk,” the blond grumbled. “Guess they won’t be invited to the wedding if they’re going to be dicks about it. Except Dawn, Dawn can come,” he amended slightly after a pause, and with a satisfied nod to himself relaxed once again.

Mitchell lifted his head briefly to place a kiss to the blond curls. “You, me and Dawn then,” he agreed. “Well that makes meal planning easy.”

Anders chuckled despite himself and they continued to sway, each falling silent as they lost themselves in the song and their thoughts.

 

 **_You're the reason I believe in love_ **  
_**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above** _  
_**All we need is just the two of us** _  
_**My dreams came true because of you** _

 

_They formed a circle, the god’s and goddesses surrounding Axl, Hanna and Martin. Mitchell lurked behind Anders reluctantly, having been told he wasn’t allowed to join the circle he wasn’t sure where to place himself whilst the ceremony took place._

_“Mitchell,” Hanna called as she looked up towards the god and vampire. “It would be best if you stayed away from Anders while this happens. I’m not sure if it could affect you or in what way it might. Best to be safe.”_

_Swallowing thickly he nodded, and after brushing a kiss to his partner’s cheek he stepped back until he was in the treeline. Eyes sharp for any danger to his lover._

_Hanna bent down and picked up a pouch, and as she began to unwrap it Axl moved towards Michele._

_“I give you my word Michele, the first thing I’ll do when I’m Odin is bring you back to life.”_

_Anders glanced at the pair, having forgotten the predicament the goddess’s nosiness had landed her in. If Axl was going to help her, that could mean he might not be able to help Mitchell as well._

_As Axl made his way back to his spot he looked at Anders, his eyes glowing for a split second before he nodded. Despite the questioning looks given by the others and the eyes he could feel burning holes in the back of his head he ignored them all, too busy hoping against hope it had been Odin assuring him of his own promise._

_Frigg began speaking in Norse and the gods glanced at one another warily, unsure of what to expect. They watched as the knife that had been hidden in the pouch was first used to carve symbols into Martin’s chest before slicing across Axl’s, then Hanna’s hand._

_“Not more blood,” Anders grumbled under his breath. “I hate blood.”_

_They watched as Hanna extended her cut hand to the God opposite her and after a moment’s hesitation Axl took it, their blood combining as it dripped down their hands to the stones below._

_Anders watched in amazement as Norse runes appeared on the stones where the blood had fallen, and had but a second to glance back at Mitchell before he felt a surge go through him, and he threw his head back, arms flung wide as Bragi left his body and ascended to Asgard. Similar gasps of shock echoed around the clearing as the others were evacuated by their resident gods._

_Soon it was over and he slumped forwards, hands on his knees as he panted and revelled in the weightlessness that had settled within him. He turned to Ty, opening his mouth to say something when a flash of brown caught his eye and he turned properly to see, only to swear and race over to the figure lying on the forest floor._

_“John?!” He fell to his knees, hands moving frantically above the vampire as he tried to figure out where to hold him, and eventually settled on his shoulder as he rolled him over._

_The brunet’s eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling gently with a peaceful expression on his face._

_“Anders? What the hell happened?”_

_The blond barely turned to see Ty crouch down beside him, too busy focusing on trying to wake his unconscious partner to bother with his brother._

_“Did it work?”_

_This time he did look up, right into the concern filled eyes of his youngest brother who’d left a healed Michele in Ingrid and Stacey’s care. He shook his head worriedly, fingers creeping to Mitchell’s neck in the hopes he might feel something,_ anything _, that would tell him his partner was ok._

_“I’m not sure, he-” pausing he dug his fingers into the side of Mitchell’s neck just a fraction harder, eyes widening as he felt a slowly strengthening thudding beneath his fingertips. “Mitch?” The smile was in his voice, he knew it was and he couldn’t help but run a hand through the curly hair, calling his lovers name softly until hazel eyes fluttered open._

_“The fuck happened?” Mitchell slurred, raising a shaky hand to his head before spotting his partner kneeling beside him. “Anders? You ok?”_

_A relieved chuckle escaped the blond and Anders helped sit him up, easing him up slowly with Ty’s assistance._

_“I’m fine,” Anders told him with a warm smile. “I think the question is are you ok?”_

_“Why wouldn’t I be?”_

_“Mitchell you were unconscious,” Ty explained with a frown. “That doesn't just happen.”_

_The brunet blinked, and only then realised that almost everyone was gathered around him. “I was unconscious?”_

_“Out like a light,” Ty confirmed._

_“But how?” he asked perplexed. “I was standing away from the group like Hanna told me too.” He looked to the goddess, ex-goddess he mentally corrected himself, for answers. However she seemed just as confused as the rest of them._

_“I’m sorry Mitchell,” she said when she realised his eyes were on her. “I’m not sure what happened.”_

_Before he had a chance to ask her more he flinched when Anders suddenly jabbed two of his fingers beneath his jaw. “Ow!”_

_“John, how do you feel?” the blond asked, a frown marring his beautiful face._

_Although, Mitchell decided, the jabbing and prodding wasn’t exactly making him beautiful at the moment. “Aside from sore from where you just stabbed me with your fingers? Fine, why?”_

_“Do you feel like you need to feed?”_

_He looked at the blond incredulously. “I- I’d rather not find out right now Anders, not in a clearing full of humans.”_

_Anders rolled his eyes. “Well humour me would you? We should make sure none of the gods lingered, and it wouldn’t hurt to know if we still smell the same or if we smell like normal people.”_

_“The fuck does that have to do with how I feel?!”_

_“Anders...” Ty muttered, bothered by his brothers apparent ignorance to the vampires building discomfort. “You should lay off-”_

_“And you should mind your own business,” Anders replied curtly. “Come on John, just once and I’ll back off I promise.”_

_With a curse he closed his eyes, vowing silently to tell Anders just how much of a pain in the ass he was as a human when something rather important came to his attention, namely the lack ability to sense his partner beside him._

_Come to think of it, the lack of all their heartbeats in his head was a tad concerning._

_“What the…”_

_He squeezed his eyes shut, summoning forth the beast inside to not only do as Anders had asked but to find out whether he and Anders would in fact be separated by reality rather than fear, only for there to be nothing._

_Only silence._

_“What the hell just happened?!” he looked to the blond, expecting there to be worry and concern etched on his face with promises and reassurances on the edge of his lips._

_However the smug look Anders was wearing indicated something different._

_“Welcome back to the land of the living baby.”_

 

 **_You're the reason I believe in love_ **  
_**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above** _  
_**All we need is just the two of us** _  
_**My dreams came true because of you** _

 

Mitchell couldn’t tell what was on his lovers mind. He couldn’t tell if he was lost in a happy or a sad memory or something somewhere in between, and he was left guessing until Anders fingers gripped his shoulder just a fraction tighter. It was that small move that told him exactly what was bothering his man and so he tightened his hold on Anders in response, shifting his head slightly so his mouth was close to Anders ear.

“Come back baby,” he whispered gently. “Come back to me.” The blond stirred slightly and Mitchell hummed gently, dropping a kiss to the tip of his ear. “That’s it, come on.”

“John?”

The question was so soft that Mitchell couldn’t help but smile. “I’m here Anders, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Ever since Anders had asked Odin to turn him mortal old insecurities the blond had hidden away popped up every now and again. The biggest one Mitchell had discovered was Anders fear that Mitchell would leave him one day, would find something or someone better and move on, leaving him behind. It was a fear that Mitchell hated, that he wished he could grab onto and tear to shreds in front of Anders to show him that he loved him and wasn’t going anywhere.

But… there was a way he could show him. Mitchell blinked in realisation that there was one thing he could do to show Anders how much he loved him, one thing that would prove to the blond he would never leave.

“I do swear that I’ll always be there,” he began quietly, moving his head slightly when Anders shifted to frown up at him.

“John?”

“I’d give anything and everything and I will always care,” 

“What are you-?” 

“Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart.”

He watched nervously as Anders swallowed, mouth opening and closing wordlessly several times before he found his voice.

“That something you thought of off the cuff is it?” He breathed half-jokingly.

Relieved the partial vow plus the hint of marriage earlier still hadn’t sent the blond running for the hills Mitchell gave him a soft smile.

“Nope, it’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while. It’s not complete but I think it was something you needed to hear. I’m not going anywhere Anders Johnson. You are mine and I am yours and nothing in this world is ever going to separate us.”

Anders didn't reply. Instead he crashed their lips together, putting as much of his love for the man holding him into the kiss as he possibly could.

And that was enough for Mitchell.

 

 **_You're the reason I believe in love_ **  
_**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above** _  
_**All we need is just the two of us** _  
_**My dreams came true because of you** _

 

* * *

                                                                                                          

Eventually dusk crept in and the guests began to disperse, each of them with well wishes on their lips as they went until it was just the ex-gods and Dawn left. They went through a brief clean up, taking any and all food left over and storing it in the back of Mike’s car to be divvied up between the brothers later, and after ensuring the catering staff they’d hired were happy with taking over they all got into their vehicles; Olaf, Axl and the goddesses in one, Mike, Ty, Dawn and Hanna in another and finally Anders and Mitchell in their own.

“Mike said to come to the bar,” Anders told Mitchell as he climbed into the passenger seat. “We’re going to have a little private farewell for Ty and Dawn before they go on their honeymoon tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” he replied, handing the bouquet over that he’d caught before sticking the key in the ignition. “Means I can actually have more alcohol as soon as I get your ass close enough to home.”

Anders shook his head with a faint blush at the flowers and tossed them onto the dash. “You love this ass,” he purred with a wink, and Mitchell was sure if they’d been standing the blond would have shaken it at him for added effect.

Rolling his eyes fondly he followed the other two cars out of the parking lot, chuckling to himself at the thought of the Johnson convoy that was currently taking place as they headed towards the city.

 

They were close to the bar when it happened.

He’d been holding Anders hand for the last little while, singing along with the blond as they belted out the words to the Rock of Ages movie that some radio station was playing. At a dip in one of the songs he thought he’d heard sirens but he was quickly distracted when Anders did a rather hilarious imitation of Julianne Hough, bouquet as the stand-in microphone and continued on until they came to a stop at a set of traffic lights.

Soon the light turned green and the two other cars of their convoy started moving whilst Anders did the best air guitar that he could, and while he was laughing at the blond’s concentration as he played he couldn’t help but think tonight was the most relaxed he’d seen Anders in a long time.

It wasn’t until they were halfway through the lights and the wheel was suddenly torn from his grip that he realised he should have paid more attention.

 

 **_Cover my eyes_ **  
_**Cover my ears** _  
_**Tell me these words are a lie** _  
_**It can't be true** _  
_**That I'm losing you** _  
_**The sun cannot fall from the sky** _

 

“So your bags are all packed and ready to go?” Hanna asked from her spot in the passenger seat, swivelling where she was to look at the newlyweds in the back.

“They’ve been packed for a week,” Ty told her with a laugh, pecking his wife on the cheek. “This one seemed to think they should be done well in advance.”

“Only in case we forgot anything!” Dawn defended with a laugh, swatting the brunet away. “How would you feel if we got to Rarotonga and realised you’d forgotten your camera or something?”

Ty grinned at her. “Incredibly foolish,” he conceded. “But that’s why I married you.”

“What, for my organisational skills?”

“Exactly.”

 Dawn rolled her eyes. “Well if that’s the case it’s a wonder Anders didn’t beat you to it. God knows he can never remember where he puts his IPad most days.”

“Na, I threatened to castrate him if he tried,” Ty said with a chuckle.

“You did not!”

Mike shook his head at the giggles that erupted through the car, and took Hanna’s hand in his with a smile.

“Did you have fun tonight?” He asked her quietly as Ty and Dawn continued to bicker playfully like children.

“I did,” she said with a smile, squeezing his hand softly in return. “I’m glad being Frigg was useful for something, I don’t think it could have gotten any better!”

“You did an amazing job,” he agreed. “And considering Mitchell caught the bouquet I think you’ll have some more planning to do in the near future.”

Hanna burst out laughing and shook her head in amusement, not bothering to tell Mike that she’d been planning their wedding in her head for some time.

Peace settled through the car, and as Ty began discussing the best way to divvy up the food, cake sadly included, a siren suddenly made its presence known, tearing through the night air making Mike look around with a frown.

“Anyone see where it's coming from?” He asked.

“It's probably nowhere near here,” Hanna soothed, stretching her neck casually. “The lack of noise outside is probably why it sounds so loud.”

Mike nodded as they came to a stop at the lights. “That must be it,” he agreed, although not quite convinced.

The light turned green and he accelerated, frown deepening when the siren grew louder and even Hanna, Ty and Dawn began looking around nervously.

“I can’t see anything,” Ty muttered, a hand holding Dawns almost possessively as though he was expecting something to happen.

“Neither can -”

Mike slammed on the breaks, whipping his head around when the sound of cars colliding erupted behind them, tires screeching against the asphalt and he and his companions watched in horror as Anders car was sent hurtling across the road, another car rammed into the front passenger door until it came to a rest against a lamppost that somehow, miraculously, managed to stay upright.

“No!” He threw the car into park, barely remembering to remove the keys before he all but tore himself out of the car and ran as fast as he could towards the wreck.

“ANDERS! MITCHELL!”

The sirens and blue and red flashing lights drew closer.

 

 **_Can you hear heaven cry_ **  
_**Tears of an angel** _  
_**Tears of an angel** _  
_**Tears of an angel** _  
_**Tears of an angel** _

 

He blinked slowly, mind sluggish and confused as to what had just happened. There was a roaring in his ears, the blood pounding almost painfully and drowning out everything else. Colour, fuzzy and hard to distinguish where it came from blinded him the moment he tried to open his eyes, a blur of red and blue and gold. Voices, muffled and varying in pitch were faint, hard to hear over the warbled sounds of the radio.

Mitchell groaned pitifully, slowly shifting his head from where it was resting uncomfortably against the window to the headrest and tried opening his eyes again, this time scrubbing his hand across them in the hopes it would help clear them.

It did.

The first thing he noticed was they were awfully close to a lamppost, in fact the bonnet of the car was crumpled against it, the light enveloping them in a halo of gold and illuminating the debris in the car and on the footpath before them.

The second thing he noticed was the pain. Every part of his body ached, from his face and ribs where the airbag had collided to his legs that were trapped under the now broken steering wheel and everything in between.

“Oh fuck,” he gasped, crying out when he shifted slightly and pain tore down his left side. “Oh fuck!”

He knew in situations like these it was best to stay calm, best to avoid moving as much as possible so those nearby could help without making any injuries worse.

But he couldn’t help it.

He panicked.

Tugging at his seat belt that was keeping him pinned proved fruitless, and it was as he turned his head looking for the button to release it he remembered he wasn’t alone.

“Oh god,” he breathed, eyes widening in horror at the sight before him. “Anders? ANDERS?!”

His tugging became frantic, each breath coming out in a keening gasp as he fought the hold of the restraint, his eyes never leaving his lover.

Anders was slumped in his seat, face against what remained of the window and crimson from the blood steadily pouring out of a deep gash at his temple. He lay there unmoving and Mitchell began panicking further when he realised he couldn’t tell if Anders chest was moving or not.

“Anders, baby,” he pleaded, sobbing in frustration when the button to release his belt jammed. “Wake up, please wake up.”

 

 **_Stop every clock_ **  
_**Stars are in shock** _  
_**The river would run to the sea** _  
_**I won't let you fly** _  
_**I won't say goodbye** _  
_**I won't let you slip away from me** _

 

Eventually the button released, and with a snarl he threw his seatbelt away from him in disgust. Restraints now gone he turned to face Anders, only to cry out when he felt a tearing sensation through his left side. He looked down and swallowed convulsively at the sight of a large shard of glass protruding from his torso, blood gathering on its smooth surface before disappearing into the dark fabric of his tuxedo.

Trembling fingers hovered over the glass, a feather light touch making him bite his lip in pain before he pulled away completely. “Shit,” he breathed. “Shit.” In all his years as a vampire he’d never felt as human as he did now, blood pouring from several likely to be serious wounds with his lover unconscious,  _please, please be unconscious_ , beside him.

Just as he went to turn back to Anders he heard their names being shouted, and peering through the shattered windscreen where he saw a group of people running towards them. He couldn’t tell who it was with the way the light was shining down on them, but he guessed that it was the rest of the Johnson party, and the blue and red lights that were quickly getting closer indicated help was on the way.

Knowing he wouldn’t be alone much longer Mitchell turned his whole body to the left, groaning when the glass shifted inside of him. He reached forwards, resolutely ignoring the way Anders legs had been crushed beneath the dashboard as he took one of the limp hands in his own and squeezed gently while the other one made for his neck, fingertips slip sliding against the blood until it reached its destination.

It was irregular; a rapid sort of fluttering but it was there all the same.

“Oh thank god,” he exhaled gratefully. “Hang in there baby,” he cooed as he turned Anders face towards him. “Hang in – oh shit.”

The entire left side of Anders face where it had been resting against the window had been ripped to shreds, the glass embedding deep within his cheek with bits of flesh hanging off around them. He edged forwards, trying to get a better look and had just notice the pieces dangerously close to his eye when Anders began to stir, a dragging inhale the only warning he got before the blond began to move.

“Anders,” he tried, hands hovering frantically when his partner began to move in panic, and it was everything he could do not to throw himself at him and keep him in place. “Anders! Calm down love, calm down!”

One panicked blue eye surrounded by red eventually met his own and Mitchell gave him a smile, although he was certain it came out more as a grimace. “Hey love,” he whispered, cut hands keeping him still against the seat. “You’re ok, you’re ok.”

“-ohn?”

“Yeah it’s me,” he confirmed with a nod, raising a hand to stroke through bloodied golden hair.

The one good eye screwed shut in a grimace, and Anders fingers spasmed from where they rested in his hand. “Hurts,” he managed to choke out, a whine catching in his throat as he moved slightly. “Fuck… John. H-hurts.”

“Where does it hurt love?”

“ANDERS! MITCHELL!”

The brunets lifted his head with wide eyes, and after stabbing the mute button on the somehow still working radio he bellowed “MIKE?!” and watched, wincing as the glass dug deeper, as the eldest Johnson brother more or less came hurtling around the car until he was by the driver’s door.

“Mike! Help!”

“Help’s on the way, Mitchell! The ambulance will be here soon so you need to stay calm!”

“John…”

The brunet whipped his head back around to his lover and found him with his head lolling across the head rest, eyes struggling to stay open.

“Anders?” he asked, voice a terrified whisper. “Baby what’s wrong?”

“M’leg… hur’s…”

Mitchell looked down, gently pushing aside Anders straying fingers and brushed his fingertips down both legs to try and find the source of the problem.

He found it on the inside of his right thigh.

A large piece of glass dug in deep with blood bubbling out around it with no sign of slowing down.

“Oh fuck, oh fu- MIKE!” He turned to Mike once again, uncaring of the pain that went racketing down his neck nor the stars that erupted behind his eyes. Nothing mattered in the face of the life threatening situation Anders had suddenly landed in. “Mike – Anders, his leg -”

He couldn’t get the words out. Try as he might they wouldn’t come, because if he uttered them it was giving truth to a dire situation.

There was a curse close by his head and Mitchell found Ty and Olaf and one of the police officers who had just arrived fighting to get the passenger door open, and when it proved impossible due to the other car jammed against it they tried scrambling onto what remained of the bonnet in order to get as close as possible to help.

Weak fingers grasped at his hand, and Mitchell curled his fingers around those holding his before pressing his forehead to Anders gently, tears welling in his eyes as he felt the strength fade away.

“Hang in there baby,” he pleaded brokenly. “Hang in there for me. WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT AMBULANCE?!” he added, yelling at the men still desperately trying to get inside.

“John…” Anders breathed softly, only just heard above the racket the Johnsons were making. “I… l-l-love y-you… sorry I do… n’t alwa’s sayit…”

“Don’t apologise love, just hold on a little bit longer…”

Anders head began to sag against his own forcing Mitchell to cup his face so they could keep eye contact. “I… woulda m…married youif… if I c-could…”

He pressed their lips together, hoping against hope the simple movement would keep Anders focussed and with him.

But it wasn’t meant to be.

There was a soft exhale of his name on Anders lips before the blond went limp completely, and Mitchell drew back just enough to shake him fiercely, eyes wide in horror at the blank look on his lovers now still face.

“Nonononono don’t you dare you bastard! D-don’t you dare l-leave me! A-Anders! ANDERS! WAKE UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

Mitchell howled his sorrow, each sob tearing from his chest as though a hell hound was ripping into his flesh before he fell onto Anders, holding the blond as much as he could as he wailed and completely ignored the way the glass was pushed further into his body, the sharp edges slowly slicing open his intestines, stomach and spleen as it went.

“D-d-don’t l-l-leave me,” he pleaded brokenly, gasping in pain and from his grief. “D-d-don’t l-l-leave me…”

 

 **_Can you hear heaven cry_ **  
_**Tears of an angel** _  
_**Tears of an angel** _  
_**Tears of an angel** _  
_**Tears of an angel** _

 

Dawn stood near the streetlight, her dress bunched in one hand with her phone held loosely against her ear in the other as she watched the scene unfold before her in shock. She completely ignored Hanna, who frozen in shock and Axl who had wrapped an arm around her, her eyes instead fixed on the two men at the centre of it all.

She watched as Mitchell fought his seatbelt, eventually freeing himself before he turned to the man beside him. Anders, the man who was more often than not a cocky bastard with a large personality who she couldn’t help but love was gone. Instead a small, fragile and broken person that looked identical to her boss sat in his place, blond hair bloodied and plastered to his forehead and half of his face torn to shreds by the glass.

Between talking to the emergency services and watching Mike, Ty and Olaf try and free Anders and Mitchell everything passed in a blur, reality only snapping into focus when a heartbroken scream pierced the air and she watched disbelievingly as Mitchell shook Anders, yelling at him, screaming at him not to die.

Anders didn’t move.

Dawn let out a wail; her cries a broken accompaniment to Mitchell's shattered heart. All in one night she had watched her best friend dance with the man who had stolen his heart, only for his life to be stolen away hours later in return. She fell to her knees, her phone clattering against the road as she pressed one hand over her mouth and the other to her stomach, wondering how life could be so cruel as to take one life from her when that morning she’d discovered she’d been gifted with another.

 

 **_So hold on_ **  
_**Be strong** _  
_**Everyday hope will grow** _  
_**I'm here, don't you fear** _

 

Mike stumbled away from the car as though burned; Mitchell’s devastated cries drowning out the approaching ambulance sirens and cutting straight through him like a knife.

“Anders…no…”

His eyes widened in horror before he threw himself at the car like a man possessed, fury and grief warring for dominance as he slowly managed to pry the door open.

Flinging the ruined metal out of the way he clambered inside as much as he could without jostling the sobbing brunet, eyes searching for places to rest his hands without hurting himself and it was by chance that he saw wedged between Anders leg and the crushed passenger door the bouquet from earlier, it’s white flowers spattered with blood and glass. He had to bite his lip against the tears that rose before turning away from the symbol of what had been a happier time only hours before to focus on what was before him.

Oh how he wished he’d never looked.

Anders was still, pale, eyes open and unseeing from where he had been leaning against Mitchell still strapped to his seat. His eyes darted immediately to his leg, to where Mitchell had tried to draw his attention and he spotted the large piece of glass in his brother’s inner thigh.

With its positioning and what was likely depth it had severed, or at the very least nicked his femoral artery.

Anders had never stood a chance.

He laid a hand on the brunet’s shoulder, noting in concern the sobs had petered off to become hacking coughs, and he drew Mitchell away, with some force involved, enough to have a look at him, and the sight of blood slowly streaming from his mouth had Mike grabbing the brunet and hauling him from the car, doing his best to ignore Mitchell’s cries for his dead partner and laid him on the ground.

“Mitchell stop moving!” he ordered, looking up as Ty and Olaf appeared beside him, tears streaming down their faces at what they had had to witness. “You’re injured and you’ll only make it worse.”

“A-Ander-s,” the brunet whimpered over and over between coughs and sprays of blood. “A-Anders…”

“Keep him still!”

Mike looked up to see the same police officer as before hurrying back from his patrol car with a first aid kit in hand. “Dispatch said the ambo will be here any minute, but you need to keep him still. Any more damage from that glass and he won’t make it.”

The Johnson’s nodded, determined to keep their friend alive for Anders sake more than their own, but it seemed they weren’t the only ones to register the words. Mitchell had just been fighting to get his breath back after another bout of fits when the officers words cut through his grief addled brain.

_‘If you keep him still, he’ll survive.’_

They were going to keep him from Anders. They were going to try and save him when all he wanted was to die because the man he loved had already gone, died in his arms with his name on his lips.

They weren’t going to get the satisfaction of seeing him suffer for the rest of his life.

He tore the glass out.

The others had been so distracted listening to the officer that none of them realised he was moving until his fingers were already tugging the glass free, and the collective cries of horror gave him a brief sense of satisfaction when he sent it skittering across the asphalt.

“Mitchell what have you done?!”

 

 _**Little one don't let go** _  
_**(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)** _  
_**Don't let go** _  
_**(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)** _  
_**Don't let go** _  
_**(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)** _

 

Everything was becoming blurry, the lights swirling until they became impossible to separate. He could feel hands on him; pushing, pulling, tugging, comforting… trying to bring him back from the precipice he was quickly hurtling down.

His heart began to slow, the blood loss and toxins racing through his stressed system combining and putting too much pressure on an already failing body.

_“Mitchell…”_

The voices calling to him were becoming hard to understand, but that was ok he knew, because the one voice he wanted,  _needed_  to hear was gone.

But he would soon join Anders. Wherever he had gone, he would be there with him.

“Hang on baby,” he slurred, no longer feeling the hands that held him up. “I’m coming,

“I’m coming.”

 

 _**Cover my eyes** _  
_**Cover my ears** _  
_**Tell me these words are a lie** _


End file.
